Night To Remember
by KR23
Summary: DaiSuga enjoy a night of naughtiness after returning from the training camp in Tokyo. Suga turns the tables on Daichi and has his wicked way with him all night long.


Here goes my first attempt at writing fanfiction cuz it's way more fun than writing lesson plans :) It's still a little rough around the edges but overall, I'm happy with how it turned out and I hope you love DaiSuga and enjoy this short story too!

"Good night and good work, everyone! You gave it your all and made Takada-sensei and myself proud of you this weekend. Rest up and we'll see you tomorrow for practice!" Coach Ukai announces.

Tired team members break away from the assembled group and head off into the night for home. One pair of senpai silently slip away together.

Back at Suga's house, the setter and his boyfriend head up to Suga's room to drop their luggage and shower. Suga's parents are away right now so the boys have the large house all to themselves. Daichi can't wait to shower and fall in bed next to his boyfriend  
for a well-deserved night of sleep. Thankfully, Suga has other plans.

Suga showers first while Daichi grabs a late-night snack in the kitchen. "Mmm...ah…" Suga moans softly in the shower while washing and rubbing his hands over his body under the warm waterfall, imagining they are Daichi's large warm hands.

"It's all yours, Daichi," he hears Suga call from upstairs after a few minutes.

Daichi climbs up the stairs and gets in the shower while Suga dresses in pajama pants and a tee shirt. He then prepares for the night's festivities unbeknownst to Daichi. Suga sets up the surprise on the headboard of his bed and inserts a little black  
something inside of himself too just in time to hear the shower shut off.

Daichi exits a minute later just in pajama pants to find Suga sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to him. Daichi walks over and joins Suga wrapping an arm around the smaller teen's shoulder as the bed dips slightly under his weight.

Suga takes Daichi's free hand in his own. He strokes it a moment before speaking. "You did it. You worked so hard at camp to improve your skills and stamina and set a good example for our kouhai - the teams in Tokyo are now well aware that Karasuno doesn't  
lose without a fight to the very end. I'm so proud of everyone our team but especially you, Daichi", Suga says with a quick kiss and a smile to punctuate the sentiment. "And because of that, I believe you've earned a reward."

Daichi sits up a little at the sound of that. He looks deep into Suga's eyes and answers with a warm smile in return. "Oh, really? You think so?" He wraps his arms around Suga and pulls the setter in for more sweet kisses. The kisses quickly turn heated  
though as Suga is practically in Daichi's lap by this point. Suga shrugs his tee shirt off quickly and pushes his boyfriend back onto the pillows. He straddles Daichi for better access to his mouth. Lips part to let their tongues gently lave and battle  
with one another as their hands caress and stroke each other's skin - Daichi's heat soothed by the cool of Suga's thin frame. They fit perfectly together in every way.

The two continue to make out for a few minutes and their bodies begin to grind slightly against one another in anticipation of the action to come. Suga can feel his boyfriend's bulge through the pajama pants and purposefully angles his hips a little to  
rub it with his own. Daichi strokes down his lover's spine to the small of Suga's back and reaches lower to squeeze his firm little ass. Suga tenses and moans slightly louder than usual at that touch. He didn't know it in the moment, but Daichi would  
soon find out why.

Suga slowly extends Daichi's arms up and out to the side slightly and leans in close but then playfully turns his mouth away, wanting to make him work for those kisses. Daichi isn't one to back down from a challenge and eyes Suga suspiciously before giving  
in to the challenge and trying in vain to capture Suga's lips. With Daichi distracted trying to catch Suga's mouth, he doesn't realize he's been caught until he hears a click near his wrist. He turns to his right hand in confusion and Suga uses that  
opportunity to cuff his left one too.

"Koushi? Wh-What's the meaning of this?" Daichi's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh, just a little insurance so you won't interrupt your reward as I'm giving it," Suga replies, slowly and matter-of-factly, punctuating every word.

"But, babe, I..."

"No 'buts', Daichi. I said I was going to reward you and I won't let you stop my fun. Tonight, I, doing all the work so you just relax and enjoy" Suga pouts. "I want to make you feel extra good tonight - to show you my love like I haven't ever before."

His boyfriend considers this for a minute. "Okay", Daichi relents and falls back against the pillows defeated. "But where in the world did you get these?"

"From the captain of Nekoma", Suga answers innocently with a slight smirk. "He thought I could use some help taming your stubborn self."

Daichi silently vowed to both thank and get Kuroo back for this someday.

Suga scoots down his boyfriend's body and pauses at his hips. "Daichi, may I take off these pants?", Suga asks sweetly.

The captain groans and nods his head. Suga slips them off and up springs the thick treat Suga desires most. He gazes at its girth through hooded eyes and his lips part just slightly ready to worship it.

"Daichi, may I kiss the tip?"

"Yes", Daichi breathes.

Suga places a few chaste kisses on the tip. He pauses after each one to look up at his boyfriend innocently under his lashes.

Daichi moans and raises his hips slightly, wanting more contact.

"Daichi, may I lick from here to here?", Suga asks, running his pointer finger from the base of the shaft to the tip and back down.

"Please - agh - Koushi" is his reply.

Suga leans down and licks all seven warm velvety inches of it from base to tip like it's the most delicious ice cream cone he's ever tasted.

"Daichi, may I suck the head?" Suga asks with a soft puff of warm air escaping from his lips to tickle the head.

Daichi tenses up and moans softly again, pulling against the handcuffs.

Suga slowly opens his mouth wide and wraps his wet lips around the head before giving it a soft suck followed by a more forceful suck. He releases the warm appendage and looks back up at his captive boyfriend.

"Just think, Daichi - a few hours ago, this innocent little mouth was laughing and enjoying barbecue with our teammates and rivals in Tokyo." Daichi opens his clenched eyes just a bit to see Suga lick his lips. "Now, it gets to enjoy a very different  
treat", Suga teases before giving a good, long lick to the underside of Daichi's cock. Suga follows this up with short licks to the head and into the slit at the tip. Daichi's breath comes out in short pants and his hands fist in their metal bonds.  
Suga engulfs the thick shaft between his lips and proceeds to suck slightly and bob up and down, stopping every once in awhile to swirl his tongue over the sensitive head.

The minutes of sweet torment tick on in the dim light; the sound of Suga slurping the only noise to be heard. Daichi's member is now fully hard and hot and near to bursting so Suga releases it with a soft 'pop'.

Daichi's tightly-wound body relaxes back into the sheets. Suga slips his remaining clothing off quickly and climbs up to straddle Daichi's chest (his own erection plain to see against his pale skin) and to run his hands over his lover's broad shoulders;  
he's contemplating something mischievous.

"You know, Daichi, perhaps I should send a pic to Kuroo and show him his gift is being put to good use," Suga muses.

Daichi looks panicked for a moment and then audibly groans aloud. Suga is usually talkative during sex but Daichi wasn't prepared for the devious side of him that was awakened tonight.

Suga chuckles. "Just kidding, babe - seeing you like this is the privilege of my eyes alone. And I think you've waited patiently long enough for the main event anyway."

Suga grips Daichi's length and positions himself with Daichi's cock about to touch his opening. He teases his hole with the tip and Daichi realizes something is already there in the way.

"Koushi"  
"Yes?"  
"Did you...start...without me?" Daichi asks through gritted teeth.

Suga lets go of Daichi's length and reaches behind himself to spread his ass. He grunts softly and slips out the black plug to show it to Daichi.

"Yes, I did", he admits. "But this toy wasn't nearly enough. All it's made me realize is that nothing compares to having you filling and stretching me to my limit. I want something warm and slick and living in me more than this rubber toy. I want to bounce  
up and down on your hot length and ride you all the way to completion." Suga continues on with the dirty talk, using one hand to steady himself on top of Daichi and the other to pinch his right nipple, giving his boyfriend a little show.

"Agh please, babe, don't make me wait anymore."

Suga obliges and wordlessly shifts into position. He pushes his hips down slightly to tease his opening with the head of Daichi's cock, eliciting a soft groan from both sets of lips.

He pushes down harder with his hips and his lubed hole slowly expands to accommodate Daichi's generous girth. With one final push by Suga and one upward thrust from his boyfriend's hips, they are joined. Suga stops for a moment to moan and to push against  
his lower abs and feel how full he is stuffed.

Without a word, Suga starts to rock his hips a little before moving on to raising and lowering them an inch at time. His wet heat grips Daichi tightly as he builds up a steady rhythm. Up and down. Raise and lower. Up and down. In. And out. Suga squeezes  
his inner muscles on the down and releases on the up. He's been stifling his voice by biting his lip.

"Let me hear you, Koushi. Let me hear how I make you feel."

"Mmm. Ngh! Oh...Daichi," Suga finally voices how good it feels to be stretched and impaled on Daichi.

Suga is moving his hips and alternating this rhythm. The bed creaks under the movement. Minutes go by slowly with the two of them focused solely on their pleasure.

"I'm close, babe. How about you?"

"Me - hya - too", Suga answers, tightening his whole body. He places one hand on Daichi for balance and grips his own leaking length with the other. He matches the rhythm of his hips to his hand as he fucks himself and fists himself on Daichi. His mouth  
is open and his eyes slightly wild. The sight of this drives Daichi over the edge.

"Kou...shi...hunh...I'm coming!", Daichi yells.

Suga grunts and fists himself hard and fast one final time.

Suga and Daichi come in unison, their bodies releasing thick fluid and their mouths releasing one last groan of ecstasy. Warm liquid fills Suga's hand and ass. He collapses against Daichi's chest and snuggles up against him with a sigh, their bodies tired  
and sticky between them. Daichi's cock slips out of Suga's hole, thoroughly spent. The setter's breath comes out in short heaves as he calms down from his high and it tickles Daichi's skin.

"Koushi, could you release me now?" Daichi asks. Suga stretches his hand up and unlocks the cuffs only to find himself squeezed tight in Daichi's arms.

"I take it you liked your reward?" Suga asks coyly.

Daichi chuckles and Suga feels the rumble in his lover's chest as he snuggles closer to that deep sound. "Yeah, a reward like that was definitely worth all the sweat and exhaustion from camp. I love you, my Koushi," Daichi murmurs and kisses Suga's forehead.

"Love you too, Daichi." Suga smiles at him with a Kuroo-level of mischief once again. "Time to clean up for round two!" 


End file.
